Life, reversed
by Trini08
Summary: This time Woody's the one whose sorry and confesses his love. rating to be safe


Jordan walked out of Woody's hospital room, not sure what to think. She was upset at him for being so rude, but then again, she knew how difficult she could be. By the time she got to her car she was fighting back tears. _I love him, I really love him this time_, she thought, _how can he not believe me_? She got into her car and started to drive away, but she could hardly see through her tears. She knew she shouldn't have been driving, but she had to get away from there. _I need to call someone, I need to talk to someone who will understand,_ she thought. She reached for her cell phone and called Garret. She could barely talk through her sobbing. She tried to tell him that Woody had rejected her and that she was on her way back to work, but she couldn't. All Garret heard were a few stuttered words followed by screeching tired car horns and the sound of glass smashing.

* * *

Woody sat in his quiet hospital room, thinking about what had happened an hour or so before with Jordan. _Maybe I was too hard on her_, he though. All of a sudden Garret stormed through his door.

"What the hell did you say to Jordan?" He asked angrily.

"What ever was said was between me and her doc, it's none of your business." Woody replied, he was pissed that Jordan had sent someone else to bother him.

"It became my business when Jordan called me crying so hard I couldn't even make out what she was saying, except for you name. And it also became my business when Jordan crashed her car and ended up in the emergency room!" Garret yelled.

"Oh my god, how bad is she? Is she going to be okay?" Woody said, he was shocked that she was hurt, he hoped she was okay.  
"I don't know, they took her up for surgery to stop some internal bleeding. She's pretty bad though, her heart stopped twice and they had to intubate her." Garret said, calming down after seeing how worried Woody was.

"How did the accident happen?" Woody was now completely shocked and he had no feeling left in his voice.

"She ran a stop light and was hit on the side by another car."

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I can't believe it."  
"Woody, what did you say to her that would make her so upset?"

"I… She told me that she loved me right before I went in for surgery yesterday. I thought she was just saying it because she felt sorry for me. I told her to leave. This is all my fault." Woody felt like he was suffocating, his chest was tight and he could feel his eyes watering.

Both men sat there in the hospital room, not sure what to say next, not sure what to do next.

"I want to see her when she gets out of surgery. I have to tell her I'm sorry." Woody said, finally getting emotion back into his voice.

"Woody, I'll come back and tell you how she's doing. Your back isn't stable enough for you to move."

"Ok, yeah, you're right, thanks doc."

Garret left Woody's room to go to the OR waiting room to get news on Jordan's condition.

* * *

A few hours after Garret left to find information he came back. The look on his face didn't give Woody a good feeling about the news.

"They stopped the bleeding, but she hasn't woken up yet. She lost a lot of blood and her brain was deprived of Oxygen for a long time when her heart started. She's in a coma right now, the doctors aren't sure if she is ever gonna wake up." Now Garret voice was blank and had no emotion in it.

"Oh god! No, no this isn't possible; Jordan's too strong for this. She'll make it through this. This is Jordan we're talking about, she can get through anything. She'll be fine." Woody said, rambling, trying to stop himself from breaking down again.

"She's practically brain dead, Woody; this isn't something she can just fight her way through." Garret was getting angry again, but not at Woody, he was mad at her condition, at what was happening.

"That's it, I'm going to see her, I can't just sit here." Woody said attempting to get out of bed. He collapsed in pain. Garret called a nurse and helped him into a wheelchair.

As woody was wheeled into her room, he stopped at the door when he saw her. She had bandages all over her arms and face, some of which were bleeding through, a tube down her throat making her breath, an IV in each arm with blood and other fluids running into her veins. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the vent pumping air into her. He wheeled himself over to her side, placing his hand on hers, which lay still next to her.

"Jordan, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean. I love you too." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

Jordan's condition didn't change over the next weeks. Woody started getting better, but she didn't wake up. Her superficial wounds and surgery scars healed and she stopped needing blood transfusions, but she didn't wake up. Everyday Woody went to see her; he sat by her side and talked to her, convinced that she could hear him and that she would get better if she knew he was there and that he cared.

"Jordan, I started physical therapy today. The pain in my back went away, until they made me start walking." He laughed. "They think I should be walking by myself in no time. You need to wake up so we can go for walks in the park together and maybe to the cape and walk on the beach." He'd always end every conversation telling her what they would do together if she woke up.

He kept visiting everyday, keeping her informed about what was happing in his life, telling her what they would do together if she woke up.

"Hey Jordan, guess what? I walked down the hall today, of course, I had a walker. My back killed the entire time, but I stuck through it. Jordan, you need to come out of this so you can see me walking again."

The more he went to visit her, the better Jordan got. Three weeks after he started physical therapy Jordan was taken off the vent and could breathe on her own. Woody kept visiting everyday, convinced that his presence was helping her.

After a few weeks, the first sounds in Jordan's room weren't the sounds of Woody wheel chair, but his feet.

"Jordan, did you hear that?" He asked, sitting on the side of her bed. "I'm walking on my own; I'm not in any pain." He just sat there a while, not wanting to break bad news to her, fearing it would undo all the good that had happened to her. "Jordan, I'm gonna be discharged tomorrow. I'll still come visit you everyday, but after I start work again in another month or so, I won't be able to visit you as much. Jordan, I need you to wake up, I want you to wake up before I leave. Please Jordan, wake up. Please." He sat by her side for a little while longer, hoping she had heard and would wake up. After about 15 minutes he got up and started to leave. He had just gotten to the door when he heard something behind him.

"Woody" Jordan whispered weakly.

The end.


End file.
